


Ink

by violetmarbles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Pre-Canon, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmarbles/pseuds/violetmarbles
Summary: It was true, her talents had definitely grown. When Gladio had first come to get his tattoo, he could have booked time with the best artist in Insomnia, gil wasn’t an issue there. But instead he chose Jane. She was barely eight months into her career, still trying to establish herself and get her name out there, and he saw a talent in her that the world was only just starting to catch onto. It used to be that Gladio could walk in off the street and see her anytime, but now? “Well, I had to wait three months to see you, so you’ve come a long way.”“Thanks,” She smiled wide, so friendly. It turned the shield into putty.





	

“How long’s this gonna take?”

After hearing Noctis complain for the umpteenth time this morning, Gladio started tuning it out. He tapped the steering wheel, focusing instead on trying to make the light to change using his mind. He checked the clock on his dash. Eleven twenty-one AM. Good, he was on time. A random country song played over the radio at low volume. Rain came down in sheets over the Jeep.

“Uh dude, you listening?”

Gladio sighed. “Dunno, probably an hour or so.” Green light, finally. “What, afraid you’ll get bored that quickly?”  


“No,” Noctis grumbled, staring straight ahead, fixating on the wiper blades sweeping across the windshield. “There’s just, nothing to do there. I can only play King’s Knight for so long before I get bored, or run outta battery.”

“Could get some ink of your own,” Gladio suggested, “how ‘bout a chocobo tramp-stamp?”

The prince of Lucis didn’t have a sense of humor today and he shoved Gladio in response. “I’ll pass.” He pulled out his phone, mostly just from sheer habit, then pocketed it again. “So, your girlfriend working on you today?”

“Jane? She’s not my girlfriend,” Gladio corrected though he did smirk in response. “But yeah, I’m booked with her.”

Jane…The smile didn’t fade as his thoughts clung onto her. Gladio spent countless hours leaning forward in her chair and could probably recall the tile patterns of the floor in her studio better than what he ate for breakfast yesterday. Nearly a year had passed since she finished his massive eagle tattoo, and he hadn’t seen her since his last appointment. They flirted every. Damn. time they talked, and they talked non-stop when he was in her chair. Why he never got her number, or tried to make a move, he’ll never know; he could blame it on stress from training the next king, he could blame it on looking after his little sister. But every time he caught a glance of the artwork, spanning the length of his arms, back and chest, etched in his skin for life, he thought of her.

Her raven hair. Those whisky eyes, framed perfectly by that little flick of eyeliner she wore everyday. Her colourful tattoos that sleeved both arms and told a story all her own. The glasses she only used when she was working. That little hint of perfume, which didn’t smell like anything he could compare to but it was just _her._ Just _Jane._

Gladio pulled into the parking lot and he and Noctis hopped out, ducking from the rain as he paid the meter before dashing inside the tattoo parlor and out of the downpour.

The place had undergone some serious renovations since his last appointment, and recently as he could still smell the paint and floor wax, hardwood polished to a mirror finish and black walls showcasing some impressive, framed paintings. A younger guy manned the front desk and nodded to greet them. “Hey, how can I help you?”

Noctis had already plopped down on one of the sofas in the waiting area, his thumbs attacking his phone screen. Gladio paid him no mind. “I’m here to see Jane, got an appointment with her for eleven thirty?”

The front desk clerk checked the computer, a couple clicks here and there. “Gladiolus, right?”

“That’s the name.”

The desk clerk picked up the phone and dialed an extension, waited and then spoke. “Hey Jane, your eleven-thirty is here…Okay cool, I’ll let him know,” and he hung up. “She’ll be right out.”

Gladio leaned back against the counter. It surprised him how nervous he felt; the emotion wasn’t commonplace for him. He kept distracted by eyeing some of the artwork displayed on the opposite wall.

“Well well, if it isn’t a ray of sunshine come in from the rain.”

He turned as Jane approached, looking more beautiful than he could ever give memory credit. She was beaming at him and it assaulted his heart, the little swing of her curvaceous hips murdering him thanks to those tight black pants. It was as if a year was only yesterday. She wore her hair the same, glasses pushed up on top of her head. She kept her makeup the same, and as he was happy to discover when she pulled him into a tight hug, her familiar sweet perfume brought it all back. She rubbed his shoulders before breaking away. “Hey, stranger. Good to see you after so long.”

“Yeah, it’s been way too long,” Gladio agreed, kicking himself for not keeping in touch. He wasn’t going to let that happen this time around.

“I see you brought the prince with you,” Jane’s voice rose slightly to catch Noctis’s attention. He looked up from his phone, offered her a polite grin and a wave, then was back in King’s Knight territory. She rolled her eyes at Gladio and smiled. “Hasn’t changed a bit. Then again, neither have you.”

Gladio chuckled. “Ditto, you look amazing by the way.”

“Oh, you’re too kind. Now, what brings you in today?” They walked and talked as they headed towards the back of the shop, where it broke off into separate, private studios.

“Some touch ups, mostly,” Gladio replied, eyeing where the feathers of his tattoo licked his forearms and biceps. “Some spots aren’t as black, and I got a couple scratches before it fully healed.”

They entered Jane’s workplace and she closed the door behind them. The room was small, but with bright walls and warmly lit save for a high-wattage swivel lamp she used while working. Several sketches and reference material were posted to a cork bulletin board, some for clients and some just random doodles. Gladio was surprised to find the face of his eagle tattoo there, the original draft she made up for him. “Woah, you kept that?”

Jane looked somewhat embarrassed. “Yeah, it was my first big piece. Had to keep a token of it, remember where I started.”

It was true, her talents had definitely grown. When Gladio had first come to get his tattoo, he could have booked time with the best artist in Insomnia, gil wasn’t an issue there. But instead he chose Jane. She was barely eight months into her career, still trying to establish herself and get her name out there, and he saw a talent in her that the world was only just starting to catch onto. It used to be that Gladio could walk in off the street and see her anytime, but now? “Well, I had to wait three months to see you, so you’ve come a long way.”

“Thanks,” She smiled wide, so friendly. It turned the shield into putty.

There was a pause, the room silent save for the occasional buzzing from a tattoo gun in the opposite room. Jane raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

Gladio gave her a questioning look.

“You gonna take your top off? Kinda hard to do my thing when you’re all covered up.”

“Oh, duh,” Gladio peeled off his black Crownsguard tank top. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t flexed a bit, showing off. He turned around so Jane could look at his back. “Not sure how the back is, can’t say I check it out everyday.”

Jane was quiet, inspecting her artwork and checking for any uneven pigment or patches that she’d need to fix. The back part was where she started the tattoo and as it was the oldest, she gave it most scrutiny. “It’s in great shape. Only a few spots here and there, probably where some scabs lifted by accident.” slender fingers ran across the muscular planes of his shoulders and Gladio prayed she didn’t catch the automatic goosebumps that lay in her wake. She circled around to his side, checking one arm and then the other, ending at the face of the massive bird of prey, where she finished the piece, right above his heart. Jane never liked how she tackled the job, starting with the ass-end, but she wasn’t as confident in her skill at the time and she argued with herself that at least the back would be covered up more often if she messed up.

Gladio thought to break the silence due to his heartbeat ringing in his ears. “So uhh, anything wrong with it?”

Jane looked up at him, the honey whisky of her eyes liquid and warm. She cocked an eyebrow. “You didn’t let this part fully heal before you started training again, did you?”

Uh oh. “Heh, you noticed?”

“How can I not?” She said, her tone lighthearted and jesting despite her words. “This is the last part I worked on and it has the most wear and tear. Is that a scar cutting through his eye? What on earth?”

Gladio shied away from her. “I know, sorry. I should’ve been more careful, it’s just…” He sighed and trailed off, leaning against the folding stretcher bench he had to lay out on once during a four-hour long session. “That kid out there, in the lobby? He’s oblivious, or at least great at convincing me he is. I don’t believe he takes his duties seriously, and one day when he has to face them I worry he won’t be strong enough.” Gladio looked down at his feet. “I have my job cut out for me with him, but…I know he’s got potential, he’s got it in him to be great, to be strong. Just wish he didn’t see training as a chore…”

The air of the room was weighing on both of them, and so Gladio cut the tension. “Ah, sorry about that. I kinda unloaded my baggage on you there.”

“Oh please, no need to worry,” Jane’s melodic laughter made him smile. “Just like old times, eh? Bitching about life and complaining about everything. I’ve missed it.”

“Yeah, me too.” Gladio agreed, though she probably didn’t know just how much he meant that.

“Well,” Jane patted the seat of her leather chair. “Have a seat, and I’ll get started. Shouldn’t take long, could probably knock out these spots in about thirty, forty-five minutes or so.”

“That’s too bad,” Gladio sat down and crossed his arms around the back of the chair, looking up at the woman. “I told Noct I’d be in here for an hour. Guess we’ll have to find a way to keep busy for those last fifteen.” He winked at her.

Though she giggled in response Gladio could tell she liked his flirtatious advance, regardless of if he were joking. But was he? He hadn’t decided yet. Those tight pants of hers were giving him a fuckton of bad ideas.

Jane cleaned his skin before heading to the back of the room where her supplies were kept. She began setting up her station on a wheeled tray, sliding on a pair of black latex gloves. She poured small deposits of black pigment in plastic wells, varying their opacity by diluting some of them. “So,” she made small talk as she withdrew a new needle, unwrapped it and loaded it in her gun. “What’s new?”

“Same old, same old,” Gladio shrugged. “Actually, that beanpole out there is getting married.”

Jane swung around. “You’re kidding me.”

“Nope,” He sidled up in his seat as Jane wheeled over her station, ready to go. “To the Oracle. There’s some legal responsibility to it but yeah, it’s happening. Dunno if I should be talking about it yet, they just came out with it. Don’t go uh, chatting about it with everyone.”

“Lips are sealed,” Jane scooted her stool over, pulled her glasses down into place and brought the bright lamp over Gladio’s back. She readied the tattoo gun, dipped into some ink, and leaned over the muscular man. “Alright, I’m about to begin. Just relax…”

Gladio was no stranger to the skin-scratching of the needle and the buzzing on and off. The pain was an afterthought, a means to an end with getting a tattoo. It was less annoying than previous sessions though, as Jane would fix a small patch here and there, hopping all over the place on his back, some spots taking seconds to cover while some a few minutes as she reconnected broken lines, smoothed some tips of feathers here and there. “You ever gonna settle down yourself, if you haven’t already?” Jane asked as she shaded a spot near the tail feathers.

“Haven’t yet,” Gladio replied. “Still need to…” He drifted a moment, and Jane stopped the gun. The resulting quiet was abrupt. He finished his thought. “…dunno, not sure if I’ve met that person yet.”

Jane hummed. “I see.”

Minutes passed in silence. Gladio wasn’t sure what had changed. It used to be they could chat non-stop during their sessions, but this time around? There was hesitation, careful uncertainty. Was it something he said?

As she scooted her stool over to work on his shoulder and bicep, Jane sighed. “You know, I had the hots for you way back when.”

Gladio’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “You what?”

“You heard me,” she teased, filling in a spot near where his arm folded. He could see her now and the apples of her cheeks were red. “I used to anticipate our appointments. Some of the guys here caught on and would ask me when my husband was coming back. It was horrible,” though she chuckled. She stopped working, flicking her eyes up at him over the rim of her glasses. “Sorry, too much?”

Gladio was smiling softly. “No, not at all. It’s funny you mention that, though.”

Their gazes held and each of them marvelled at the other. Gladio found it hard to speak, his throat a desert all of a sudden. How many times had he thought of her outside of this place, while he was with another girl? How many times had he compared a woman to Jane? Sure it was shameful, but he couldn’t help it. He was smitten with her, and the way her lashes fluttered as she held his stare…She felt something. She had to.

“You were saying?” She asked, again.

This time around he heard it. “Sorry. I had a crush on you too.”

Jade smiled wide as she resumed her spot checks. “That’s cute.” Her grin stayed as she finished a patch near his wrist, right where the last feather licked his arm. She leaned back and eyed his skin, looking for any remaining light spots or uneven parts. When she was satisfied she wheeled her stool over to Gladio’s other arm. “Alright, last part. We should be done sooner than expected.”

“Damn,” Gladio was hoping it wouldn’t be over yet. “Digging into my skin and making me bleed while looking cute as fuck? I was having fun.”

“Aww!” Jane retorted. “I’m cute _as fuck._ That’s a new one.”

She found an area that needed extra attention to detail and leaned in, squinting as she connected the airy strokes of the feather design. “Well look at us, reacquainted after so long.”

It must have been the pain endorphins kicking in as Gladio was feeling extra brave. “I know what else could help us get reacquainted.”

“Oh really,” Jane flirted back, wheeling her tray out of the way and getting up out of her seat to clean up. “What’s that?”

Gladio never took his eyes off her, watching the slight bounce of her rear as she walked. She carried a little extra weight around her hips and thighs and it was making him think dirty thoughts. About how he’d love to be between those thighs right now…

“Yo, Gladdy. You there?”

Jane was across the room cleaning her workstation when Gladio had stopped talking, causing her to turn around. He was so thankful that the back of the chair was in front of him, as it hid his growing erection. “Sorry, was distracted.”

“With what?”

“You.”

Try as she did to laugh it off she was affected by the suggestive nature in his tone. She took her glasses off and looked over her shoulder, pulling off one of her gloves. “Very funny.”

“I wasn’t kidding,” Gladio admitted, his voice low and sultry. He was laying it all out, not bothering for censorship anymore. “I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind since I first laid eyes on you today.”

Jane held a hand to her mouth, rolling her lip between her bare thumb and index finger. It was maddening for Gladio to watch, so he got climbed out of the chair, crossed the distance between them and replaced her hand with his lips on hers.

Jane was still for a few seconds, no doubt trying to process what was happening, but then she melted into him, her hands resting on his chest. She tasted better than Gladio could ever imagine. Her vanilla chapstick was gone in seconds as he nibbled her lip, hands caressing down her sides. She kissed back with equal need, pawing at his chest and yet at the same time being careful to not go over any raw patches of skin. Gladio took hold of her forearm, gently brought her wrist to his mouth and being careful to not graze the delicate skin there, grabbed the other glove in his teeth, eyes locked into hers as he ripped it off her hand. The gesture cranked Jane’s arousal into overdrive and she threw herself at him for another kiss.

Her hands ran down Gladio’s smooth chest, silently mesmerized by the ripples of muscle under the skin. This was actually happening. Jane pushed the tall man backwards until he bumped into the stretcher and he hopped up. When he was steadied he hoisted her on his lap and kissed her neck. She was surrounding him and her labored breath got his heart racing and his pants tented. She could feel him underneath her pushing upwards and it elicited an airy moan. The shape of her lips when she made that sound etched itself as permanent residence in Gladio’s brain.

Jane dipped down to kiss him again, flicking his bottom lip with her tongue to request access. His met hers between them and Gladio’s hips pushed skywards right against Jane’s core, which was becoming more and more hotter as she grinded against him. She knew underneath her clothing she would be a soaking wet mess. Said clothing was becoming too cumbersome and Gladio knew just the trick.

He pulled the hem of her cotton shirt up and over her head, his eyes fixating automatically on her plump breasts shelved perfectly in her green push-up bra. His mouth attached to the crest of one, kissing and nipping the valleys there and Jane’s breath hitched in response. Her fingers tangled in the thicket of his hair, pulling him into her even more. He moaned against her chest and the feeling shot straight to her lap. Gladio tongued her cleavage and looked up at her, half-lidded amber eyes drunk on her perfume. “You have no idea,” he panted up at her, his hands smoothing over her ass, “how much I’ve wanted to hold you like this.”

Jane smiled, her breath shaky. “Oh I think I have an idea,” she replied, reaching back to unclasp her bra. “I’ve wanted it too.”

Her breasts spilled free in front of him and Gladio went to work, leaving a trail of kisses until he reached one of her nipples, enveloping it with his mouth. The cry that escaped Jane made his cock twitch in his pants and she instantly slapped a hand over her mouth. “Shit,” she whispered. “I hope no one heard that.”

Gladio paused. “Do you want me to stop?”

Jane shook her head. “Just…No loud noises.” She backed off of him and unbuttoned her pants. “I’m just thankful I decided on the wooden door and not the glass one.”

And then she turned around so her back was facing Gladio and proceeded to slowly peel her skin-tight pants off, hesitating with the waistband around her rear, giving him quite the show. She left her bikini underwear on, and once the waistband had completely passed her ass Gladio burst into laughter.

Jane wasn’t certain if she should feel insulted or confused at Gladio’s sudden hysterics. She decided to go with the latter and craned her neck to look back at him. “What?” She asked.

“Nice underwear,” He replied.

She leaned back and looked down at her bottom. Embarrassment hit her like a truck. She was wearing a pair of bright blue panties, with the “hang in there!” cat emblazoned on the backside. Jane had to laugh at herself. “Oh my god, I forgot I was wearing those today,” she snickered. “Sorry about that.”

“S’all good,” Gladio smiled. “Please, do continue.”

Jane kept pulling her pants down, bending over as she freed her ankles. Then she thumbed the waistband of her underwear and started to pull those down as well, but Gladio stepped in front of her. “Here,” he replaced her hands with his own. “Let me help you out of that.”

Gladio kneeled before Jane and tugged her underwear down, past her hips and to her shins until they dropped on their own accord to her ankles. He pressed several kisses on the tops of her thighs, eyes skyward and watching her pleasure throes. He nudged her legs apart and then his lips were against her sex, tongue lapping at her slippery folds, driving his nose against her clit. Jane steadied herself and tried not to fall over, fingers knotting through his hair and holding on for dear life as Gladio continued eating her out.

His hands ran up and down her legs as his tongue darted in and out of her, drinking the honey straight from the pot. Jane bit her lip in attempts to keep quiet but some squeaks slipped through and when they did, the buzzing of the tattoo gun in the adjacent room would pause for a few seconds before resuming. They were on thin ice doing this here but he felt so f _ucking good_ , and when he sped up his frenzied flicking of the muscle right on that bead, her spine quivered and her knees nearly gave out from under her. When he slipped two fingers inside and started curling them towards him, she couldn’t remember her name.

Gladio varied his rhythm too, speeding up then slowing to a light lap, keeping her on her toes. And almost literally so as her feet curled beneath her. She pressed his face into her and at one point Gladio expected he’d suffocate but what a hell of a way to go, he thought. He moaned against her folds of sinful flesh and the vibrations blew her mind. She was holding on by threads. “Gladio, I-I-”

His eyes locked onto hers and they were hungry, ravenous. “Come for me, so I can eat you up,” and his mouth affixed to her again, hot and ferocious.

Jane leaned her head back. Gladio sucked hard on her clit she climaxed, biting the fleshy part of her palm to keep quiet. It was one of the best orgasms in her lifetime and as Gladio drank deep of her come he massaged her thighs. When he stood, chin slick and lips red from stimulation, Jane never wanted anything more than him at that very moment. She grabbed him by the hips and pulled him into a rough kiss, cleaning him up and tasting herself mixed with his saliva. She looked up at him, he was so tall compared to her, and wrapped her arms around his neck and her teeth grazed his ear. “I need you, inside me.”

It were as if she threw a switch and Gladio reacted instantly. He hoisted her up, swiveled around and set her on the stretcher, standing between her legs as she kissed his jawline. He unbuckled his pants and let them drop, keeping his boxer briefs up he slipped the band down and exposed his rock hard shaft, skin taunt, full potential reached.

Jane gasped at his girth, hoping she could fit him. She angled her hips to take him in and at first contact, Gladio inhaled through his teeth. He looked her in the eyes as he eased inside of her, gently, giving her plenty of time to adjust. He wasn’t oblivious to the fact that he was above average and knew he had to let her test the water before she jumped in. Once he was flush with her, he dipped down to kiss her forehead. She tightened around him, giving him a little wink and he started slowly thrusting in and out of her.

Jane never had a man like Gladio. He hit every. single. spot in the perfect way, and wanted above all else to please her. He held his hand down there without moving his fingers so that upon thrusting he’d stimulate her. That combined with the immense feeling of fullness and she was unravelling at the seams for him. Her hands combed through his hair again, her lips holding his hostage. He began to pick up the pace, rocking the stretcher a bit and sending a jolt straight up her spine.

Gladio was intoxicated. He couldn’t focus on anything except her, the most beautiful woman he’d ever met. Her skin glistened in the dim lighting and made her look like a timeless beauty, something he couldn’t resist; A siren enticing him to shore, the morphine lollipop when the anesthesia wore off. He needed her, and he never knew just how much until he heard her moan his name and that he was going to make her come again.

“I need you, from behind,” Jane panted, pressing her hands on his chest to stop his thrusting. Gladio helped her up and she turned around, spreading her legs for him. She leaned forward on the stretcher and Gladio ran a hand down her back, resting his palm in the little dip of her peaks and valleys before easing his cock back inside of her.

He fucked her with a quicker pace, unable to hold out much longer and she felt incredible from this angle, everything pressing him the right way. He could almost feel her pulse. The intensity was launching him towards letting go. “Mmm, Jane, I’m gonna come soon.”

“Same, oh-oh my goddd-”

Jane tightened around him and clamped down, nearly pushing him out of her as she teetered on her toes, quiet shrieks muffled by her hand. Gladio quickened again and a few deep thrusts were all it took to send him over the edge. Her name accented his orgasm and a throaty growl punctuated it as he released, twitching inside of her until he softened. He leaned down and planted an appreciative kiss on her back.

Jane was wrecked. “I think you ripped the bones from my body.”

“Heh,” Gladio chuckled, pulling his pants back up and looking around for his shirt. He found it draped over the leather chair and pulled it over his head. “If anything you liquified mine, babe. That was…something else.”

Jane was bright red. “Yeah um, not that I expect you would but _that_ never leaves this room.” She put her bra and shirt back on, but stood pants-less for a few moments. The way the shirt bunched atop her hips nearly got Gladio ready to go again. “I could lose my job over this, for sure.”

“You have my word. However,” He reached down and handed Jane her pants, an impish smile on his lips. “I’m not going to forego getting your number this time around. We have some uhh, lost time to make up for.”

Jane returned the grin. “Yes, we sure do.”

 

A few minutes later, Gladio left Jane’s studio and Noctis all but jumped up from the sofa in the lobby. “Dude, you took forever in there. And nothing looks different.” He eyed the tattoo, scrutinizing it.

Gladio shoved him to the side. “I told you it was only touch-ups.”

He paid for his time with the front clerk, leaving Jane a generous tip before they left and headed back out into the rain. When they climbed in Gladio’s Jeep and buckled-up, Noctis’s eyebrows knit together. “So if it was just touch ups, what took you so long? Just catching up?”

Gladio smirked to himself, looking down at the feather edges of his tattoo. “Yeah, you could say that.”


End file.
